Haunting
by Jkupchurch
Summary: Ponyboy's Nightmares, a glimpse into the different dreams that he forgets moments after waking up. All credit goes to SE Hinton.
1. Chapter 1

Dream 1

The wind picked up speed around me, it was a living hell. Everyone was so close yet so far away, Soda was reaching out for me, but I couldn't reach back. Someone was holding my arms making it impossible for me to reach my friends. At one point mom and dad were behind me, calling for me to come out to them, I would've done so if the man hadn't pulled a knife out. He stabbed them right in front of my eyes and laughed as a train sped by, hitting both my parents killing them immediately.

The man was wearing all black; I couldn't see his face much. All I knew is he had black-blonde hair, the shadows of the hood he was wearing made it nearly impossible to see that much. His voice sounded like Johnny and Dally's put together, only the words were slurred showing he was drunk. Although it sounded like them I knew it wasn't they were with the rest of the gang, yelling for me to get away from them man. They were acting like I wasn't struggling, like I was just standing there while the man was threating me with everything in the world. Johnny didn't look mad and annoyed about how long this was taking but still he had a look of annoyance on his face. "Ponyboy, come on baby. Just actually try to reach." Soda said, his voice was calm and soothing but his look said it all.

"You need to actually try!" Steve snapped, not even bothering trying to hide how annoyed he was to be here. "Come on kid-don't kill yourself." Two-Bit said, his commercial grin was gone. Suddenly everything went black then turned into water.

I couldn't breathe water burned my lungs. I was struggling even more but strong hands held me under. I had seen this before, a red haze filled my mind then everything went black. When light returned all I could see was Bob doubled up in the moonlight, he was lying there dead, a pool of a crimson liquid started to form around him. I tried to run but my legs numb from the icy waters of the fountain.

"HELP!" I was lying on the ground seconds after Johnny half pushed me out of the church. Dally looked down at me and started swearing under his breath before returning for Johnny. Everything went black then we were in the hospital, Johnny was lying in deaths bed waiting for the pain to end. He looked up at me. "You let me die, that's not gold." He said before going limp in the pillow. "Damnit Johnny, don't die on me now." Dally said suddenly appearing. He ran out of the hospital room punching the wall as hard as he could while doing so. The sound of gunshots took me to the park, just as Dally hit the ground.

"Ponyboy…" Dally started while crawling on the ground in pain from the bullets. He fell limp not finishing his sentence, but he didn't need to. His expression said it all; 'You killed the only person I loved, therefore you killed me.' I screamed out but no noise left my throat. Everyone was staring at me. "You killed them all, Mom, Dad, Johnny, and Dally." Darry said, Soda was looking at me, hatred filled his eyes. "You're nothing but a-tag along who killed his best friend and his mentor." Steve said the started swearing at me under his breath. Suddenly the ground rushed up to meet me.

I sat up quickly, a cold sweat covering my body. Soda looked scared and Darry was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh my god, Ponyboy You scared us to death. You wouldn't wake up… What happened?" Soda asked me quickly, I looked around the familiar settings of my room trying to remember the dream. What did happen? "I don't really remember." I admitted quietly to them, they didn't seem to mind I can't remember half of my dreams. Darry looked at me and Soda before getting up. "Alright, it's still four in the morning, you two get back to bed." He turned around leaving us.

I sat there in silence for a minute with Soda, he was staring at me. A sudden hit of tiredness his me and I laid back down, Soda followed in a similar fashion and threw an arm across my shoulder. This past dream was like my other ones, I couldn't remember it. All the time I have these dreams I can't remember, each time it's different too. I lay there trying to remember it when Soda's light breathing started to put me to sleep. Sleep took over my body, me curled up next to Soda.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N AN UPDATE AFTER SO LONG... YESH! I know... it has been forever but over the summer I really didn't feel like writing but now I am making it my job and Saturday, expect an update from ALL my stories... Throws free cookies* Eat your free cookies...**

**And I have like a bunch of stories I want to write, I'm not going to be posting anymore until I finish one though... So hope I actually start updating and JKUPchurch2 is my slash account and there will be a story going up on there soon, so look out for that... Sorry, don't read this... just I'm sorry...**

_**Dream 2**_

Everything was a black pit of nothing, no walls or anyting was clearly defined. It was like nothing was even here, like I was just floating somewhere with no way out. This place, this pit like thing, it went on forever, never ending, screams echoing all around me. The floor felt light, almost like I would collapse under my weight. It was, I don't even know, I was strange and something like I've never felt before. Everything seemed like it was falling apart, yet I couldn't see anything, It almost felt like I was falling.

Plumiting a thousand miles a minute down, down into the deep dark regions of a hell that didn't exsist, a hell that I coudln't control. One that would haunt me forever, never letting me leave it's grasp. Faintly screams could be heard, people sreaming the names of others, screaming my... my name? "PONYBOY!" I could faintly hear it, Soda's voice, screaming my name calling out to me. Why? What was wrong? I couldn't remember anything, the falling feeling it just kept coming back.

"Ponyboy, come join us." The voice was Johnny's, he was calling out to me. "Yeah, Pony, we care about ya, the others don't, they never have." That voice had a dangerous tone to it... Dally. "Pony-baby, come join us we love you." Mom? My mothers sweet angelic vocie was calling out to me, to come join them in the dead? I thought she wanted me to go somewhere in life, go somewhere and be someone. "Ponyboy, I'm proud of you but it's time to join us." My dad, his voice sounded like Darry's, just less hard and cold. Why did all of them want me to die? Was I already dead?

The falling went away, it was replaced with the sound of a train. I could see me and Johnny, my head lying down on his legs. Right before Windrixville. Johnny was holding the gun and inspecting it, like he was trying to figure out how to use it. Why did he even think he would have to? Johnny couldn't hurt anyone or anything... Or at least we had thought that. But Johnny only killed Bob in self defense, to save me. So technically is it my fault he's dead? If I never had gotten him would this had ended up different?

A firery inferno took over the scene. The church. I saw as five little kids walked inside, three more soon followed. They walked around the church laughing and playing. One picked up _'Gone With The Wind' _and looked at it, slowly reading the title. They opened the book and tried to read a line but couldn't so they threw it to the side. It reminded me of myself I used to do that. Try and read Darry's books.

A bright red blaze light up in front of me, I saw all the kids crouched in a corner screaming for their lives, just like before. The fire kept rising and rising, Johnny and I weren't coming to help. The. fire ran over to them, they were screaming and crying.

Everything went black and it was a funeral, a coffin was being lowered into the ground. It was a socy like one, that someone spent hundreds of dollars on. Randy was here, and so was Cherry. They both had tears running down their faces, then Bob walked up. A smirk crossed his face. I looked around and noticed the gang here. Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, Darry and Soda... all of them had silent tears running down their faces, all except Soda, who was in hysterics. I walked over towards the grave. ON the stone Ponyboy Micheal Curtis was engraved. Sunset dreamer. I was dead?

Another change, back to falling endlessly. Never stopping, only falling and falling. I tried to scream but it was impossible. I couldn't breathe, I could only feel water. I was drowning again, drowning, water filled my lungs burning them. The voice screamed out my name again. Everything went black and I saw Johnny sitting, leaning up against the fountain. Holding a red colored blade, almost in tear. "I killed him Ponyboy, I-I killed him." Johnny looked to the side and there lay Bob, gasping for air. Just like before... Just like...

"PONYBOY!" I bolted up and looked around the room frantically not calming down until I noticed Soda and Darry, watching me with worried expressions on their faces. "You were screaming bloody murder." Darry said looking at me, Soda pulled me into his arms hugging me. "DO you rememebr what happened? It was like last week when you wouldn't wake up." I remembered, I remembered the whole dream, the dream that haunted me.

"No..." I looked down hoping they wouldn't see through my lie. It's the first time I've rememered the dream and I'm not going to tell them, I want to write it down and see if reading what happened in this one will help me remember the ones I forget. "Alright, you two get back to sleep." Darry got up and left me and Soda sitting on the bed.

"Wat time is it?" I asked looking at Soda, he had dark circles under his eyes, obvioulsly not getting much sleep. "Three" "I"m sorry." I looked at him and he looked a little annoyed. "Pony, I don't care if you wake me up, I just don't want you to be scared." I smiled and looked down. "Come on sleep." Soda laid back down and I just stayed sitting up. "Sleep." He put his arm around me and pulled me down. "Sleep now..." He mumbled tiredly. I was getting pretty tired again. Closing my eyes I let my breathing even out, and fell into sleep again.


End file.
